


My Sister Iris

by melodyhina123



Series: Rebirth and Time Travel a Lovely Combination related works [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodyhina123/pseuds/melodyhina123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Counterpart to 'My Sister Sakura'<br/>(Pre-RaTTLC)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sister Iris

**Author's Note:**

> Someone requested, on Fanfiction, I do what I did for 'My Sister Sakura' but instead with how Sakura sees Iris. So while working on chapter 6 of the main story I started to mark down a few words like I did the first time, one thing I hope this shows is how different they are.  
> You'll notice My Sister Sakura is less dialog and more Iris observing, while here Sakura is about using converstions.
> 
> To those reading the main story there is a little bit of a note about why I haven't updated yet.

_Iris_

My sister was strange.

She’s always seems so mature one moment and then will acts her age the next. Mom and dad said it was because she was an old soul, I didn’t really understand it but Iris seemed to since she nodded as if that confirmed something she had been thinking about.

My sister was strong willed and always made sure I had a smile on my face, even if it meant embarrassing herself to do so.

Iris really is a wonderful person.

* * *

_Bullies_

I hid behind a tree scared watching as my usual bullies surround my sister, who digging a hole in the ground.

“Well, well, if it isn't forehead girl number two.” One of the girls said with smirk, looking down at Iris who continued to dig. “Ya know that hole wouldn't fit your forehead even if you spent your whole life digging it.”

The group laughed and I whimpered feeling a few tears slip out. I wanted to help but couldn't move, my sister was being picked on and I couldn't even defend her!

My thoughts cut off and froze when I heard my sister finally speak, “It might not fit my forehead,” she looked at the girl and smiled “but I'm sure your cold dead corpse would fit very nicely instead.”

The group around her stepped away looking a mix of scared and freaked out. The girl who had spoken earlier had paled, “Y-you-”

Iris cut her off with a very sweet smile, “If you don't leave now,” my eyes widened as Iris’ smile turned dark and eyes narrowed to a glare. “You're going to have a really bad time.”

 

That was the last day my sister was ever bullied.

* * *

_Plushies_

“Uh…” I stood in my sisters doorway just staring at the pile on her bed. “Sis?” I jumped when the pile moved, then my sister’s head popped up.

“Hey Saku!” She grinned at me.

I took a few cautious into her room, “Um Iris, what is all this?” I asked gesturing to the pile she was under.

She looked at the stuffed animals around her before looking back at me. “Half my allowance!”

I tilted my head. “Half?”

She nodded and pulled her arm out to point at her desk, I looked and saw a few scrolls and brushes sitting there. “The other half went to beginner sealing supplies.”

“Why did you buy so many?”

She looked at the desk confused, “I didn’t it was that much stuff…”

“I mean the plushies.”

She stared blankly at me and then slipped under the pile so only her eyes were visible, “Because I could and shouldn’t be trusted near toy stores when I have money and they have cute stuffed objects.”

I blinked and then giggled.

My sister was such a dork sometimes.

“Can I join you under there?”

I guess I was one too.

* * *

 

_Dressing up_

I know my sister hates dresses. I could see it when mom took us shopping and had us try on different kimonos and dresses. Iris would smile until she thought no one was looking and would look at it in disgust and change as soon as possible.

I know my sister hates being girly. I could see it when she comes home with scratches and covered in dirt. She loves digging holes in the backyard, running out into the rain and jumping in mud puddles.

I know my sister well. I know she hates things like makeup and dressing up. But I also know that if I ask if I can do her hair, makeup, and dress her up she’ll always say yes. I know my sister hates things normal girls seem to love, but the only time she doesn’t hate it is when she lets me do it. Iris would smile like always until she thought no one was looking and check her reflection to make sure her hair was still how I did it, she wouldn’t touch her face or if she did she would panic and check to make sure it wasn’t messed up.

* * *

_Genjutsu_

I muffled my giggles as I hid next to my sisters door waiting for her to wake up. It was only a few moments before her door opened and she started to take a step out of her room, froze, her eyes went blank and then turned back to her room and finish her step.

She made a noise of confusion and tried to leave her room again only to end up back in her room. This happened a few more times before she paused, growled, and then spiked her chakra.

“Not funny Saku!”

I had to lean against the wall to hold myself up as I laughed and she left her room glaring at me.

* * *

_Relief_

I watched Sasuke-kun as he fought, I wish he would have forfeited or had time time to rest that seal is really worrying.

I sighed heavily and jumped when arms wrapped around my neck. I turned my head and met my own green eyes staring back.

“Isn’t over worrying about something my thing? I’m pretty sure I’ve gotten lectures from you about it.”

I blinked a few times before twisting around and hugging her. She shifted her arms so she hug me back and brushed her fingers through my hair, I relaxed as her chakra leaked out sightly in a calming manner. She always did this when I was in distress.

I heard her mumble after a few moments, “Love the short hair by the way, I suggest keeping it.” I couldn’t help but giggle and hug her tighter.

_‘We’re alive, we made it back home in one piece and stronger.’_

* * *

_Confusion_

I raised my hand and knocked on the familiar door of my sister's apartment before shifting the bag of medical supplies.

_‘I hope she’s okay. She hardly ever asks me to come to her, it's usually the other way around.’_

As the door opened I opened my mouth to greet her only to pause when I realized that it wasn’t my sister standing there.

“Yo.”

“Huh? Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing in my sister’s apartment?” I asked confused. I didn’t even think Iris knew him let alone well enough to invite him in.

He opened his mouth to speak only to be cut off by my sister’s voice from behind him. “We crossed paths when we were coming back from our own separate missions, said he could crash in my spare room since my place was closer and he almost fell off a branch.” Sensei turned to the side to show Iris standing there in her apron with her hair up and a spoon hand showing she was in cooking mode.

I watched Kakashi-sensei pout at her. “I didn’t slip.”

She crossed her arms, “Then what do you call just missing a branch?”

Sensei’s eye turned into a U shape. “Style!”

WHACK!

I jumped at the sudden noise, it took me a moment to realize what happened and when I did I had to muffle my laughter. My sister had smacked Kakashi-sensei with the, now broken, spoon in her hand, apparently she was not amused by his answer.

“You deserve that.” She hissed and then turned to me, “ when you heal him ignore the head wound.”

Sensei, who was holding his head in pain, managed to say, “Maa, I'm fine Iris.”

She glared at him, “Fine my ass!”

Kakashi-sensei’s mask moved in a way that said he was smirking, “Well-” he cut himself off to catch the broken spoon that was thrown at him by my blushing sister.

“Not what I meant asshole!”

“Maa, maa.”

 _‘Wow. I've never seen Iris blush before.’_ I watched Iris glare at him before looking back at me.

"How you never punched him I will never know, just heal his ribs so he stops whining like a puppy wanting attention." She pointed to her couch while looking back at Kakashi-sensei, "Sit."

"Woof!"

"I'm going to hurt you Kashi!"

\----

An hour later as I started back down the road thinking back to what I saw, it was odd to see my sister talking to Kakashi-sensei when she use to avoid being around my team whenever they were around.

* * *

_War_

I stood there watching Naruto and Sasuke fighting Kaguya, once again I was left behind. If Iris was here she would be fighting beside them, not standing to the side watching. If Iris was here...

I closed my eyes.

_“Saku, in case we don’t see each other after the war, remember to be strong okay? No matter what, be strong.” Iris said holding both my hands and looking me in the eyes with a smile._

_“Iris…” She pulled me forward into a tight hug before letting go when we heard someone yell for her._

_I watched her turn and leave but before she was fully out of earshot she looked over her shoulder at me and smiled, “I love you my dear sister.” And then she was gone._

I took a deep breath and released the chakra I had stored. I opened my eyes determined and joined the fight against Kaguya as one sentence passed through my head.

 

_‘I love you too my precious twin.’_

**Author's Note:**

> and yes before you ask I did make an Undertale reference.
> 
> Okay so the reason RaTTLC hasn't been updated is because my friend is evil and steam sales are also evil. Long story short he bought me Tales of Symphonia and I have fallen back into ToS hell. Those of you who were here before I took them down may remember that I had a few stories for that fandom, now don't worry I'm actually almost done with the next chapter so it should be up by the end of the week or at least on monday at latest.


End file.
